Naruto And His First Computer!
by Ruby Skye
Summary: The world of Naruto has modern technology, but you rarely see it. Naruto has finally got his hands on one and doesn't have a clue how to use it. Wanna know how it turns out?


**Naruto and His FIRST PC!**

**A/N - **This is the first time I've written a fan fiction. It was a random idea that popped into my head and - after reading many others - I decided to give it a shot. This wasn't really idea driven, just a few random moments I've pictured in my mind and I've done my best to portray them. Enjoy! (Please...)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Various loud tapping noises spawned from the keyboard. Unlike typing the keys one by one, his hands, flat out, began to hit 7 buttons at once.

"Stupid thing, why won't it turn on?!" Naruto grumbled, staring at the blank monitor. He could vaguely see the reflection of his spiky blond hair in the darkness he gazed into.. His headband glistened from the tiny particles of sunlight failing to beam through his dirty window. A knock was at the door.

"Naruto-Baka! Open the door, fool!" A feminine scream came from the window in the door. Squinting, Naruto could make out the white blotch inside another pink blotch. It was Sakura.

"Ah! S-S-Sakura-Chan! Wait a minute!" Naruto grabbed his desk, and pushed himself backwards on his five-wheeled office chair. His childhood excitement came back to him, as he imagined himself sliding down the roofs of Konoha. "Hee hee…" He 'wheeled' himself across to the door and opened it.

Sakura walked in, well, tried to. She almost tripped as Naruto didn't move back away from the door. "Naruto…!" Her monstrous kick had taken him and his chair back to the desk. He just managed to hold his desk again before he ended up crashing into the monitor; breaking the glass. Naruto sat, dazed from both the pain and his crush. "Well, what's your problem?" Her words thundered into his ear. "Well… uh… it won't turn on. Did I get ripped off?" Naruto had a childlike oblivious look in his eyes, as if he was a four year old wondering how such a simple object could do something so 'magical'. "Idiot…" Sakura stretched towards the computer, and pressed the large button above the smaller button. Nothing happened. "See! It's broken! Though, I never knew it could do that… You are amazing Sakura-Chan!" She bathed in her moment of flattery. She reached over to the monitor, pressing the right-most button.

A blue glow gleamed onto their faces. Lots of text was being written across the screen.

"Sakura! A ghost! A GHOST IS TYPING!" He ran to the farthest corner of the room, knees touching his chin, his fingers being shaved to nothing from his teeth chattering at his nails. Sakura - recently going to some kind of anger management agency - sighed at the situation.

"Look, Naruto… It's just loading. It happens every time you turn it on." Sakura was pleased with her calmness, too bad she ruined it by cursing him in her mind. "O-o-okay… whatever you say, Sakura-Chan". He sat back onto his chair, and saw the Windows XP logo across a black screen. A bar with three squares ran across as if it was trying to catch something. It stopped and started in several places before it disappeared. Another blue screen fascinated him. "Welcome" was pasted onto the screen before an icon with a potato chip packaging came up. Sakura moved the mouse. The mouse pointer moved. After recent events, Naruto finally realised not to jump to conclusions and assumed correctly it was all her doing. She was amazed he never jumped out of his seat by now. They both sort of knew what each other was thinking, and felt each other's praise. She moved the pointer to the icon and clicked. It required a password.

"That's funny…" Sakura exclaimed in disbelief. "A new computer shouldn't ask for a password, nor have an icon…" Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well y'see… it's not new, well it is to me but- "Sakura swung her head freakishly like an owl. Naruto stood up, and Sakura walked slowly, step by step towards him. He took a step back as she took a step forward, as if he was being interrogated. Well, he was. "It's not new, huh? You know what risks are involved in buying computers from strangers?" She began to rant about viruses, unwanted content, just stuff Naruto had no clue about. He almost began to smile as soon as she said women, but knew it wasn't the right time. "Okay, okay! I get it! I got this from Chouji. He was hungry and I still had snacks in my bag, so I got this computer in return." Sakura backed off and allowed him to return to his computer. "I see…" She pondered the situation. "Well we're not going to get anywhere without a password. He _did_ give you a password, right?" That look again, he thought. "Well uh… let's ask!" Naruto ran towards the door where the phone was nearby. He dialled a number, with beeps following after every button press.

"Ah! Chouji-San!" Naruto called. He could hear potato chips being crushed, with several grunts following afterwards. "Naruto-kun! can't speak right now, Yoruichi-San and Soi Fong are fighting a hot battle!" A monotone ringing signalled the end of the conversation. "Chouji?! Baka-Dattebayo!" Naruto grumbled. "Men…" She sighed. "I have an idea." Sakura randomly pressed keys and hit the largest button on the right known as the "return" key. A speech bubble popped up to inform a wrong password was inserted, but a clue also appeared. "Aha! Easy!" Sakura did a small victory dance; the password was easy to guess. "My favourite thing in the whole wide world!" was the message. They had high hopes. They knew Chouji too well. Naruto slowly input "Ichiraku Ramen" and hit the return key. "Incorrect password?" Sakura questioned. "But… food… I mean come on!" She stared at the screen wondering why it was the incorrect password. Naruto entered different varieties of food and they were all wrong. Another clue came up. "Long blonde hair… Chouji-Baka! How can you forget?!" Naruto chuckled. He knew Chouji too well. This could have only meant one thing. "Hehe, Sakura-Chan! Come have a look at this!" He beckoned her to stand beside him, and read the clue.

"I…N…O…" A tune played and the desktop appeared. The icons were untidy, the recycle bin was full and several ads appeared. Chouji didn't look after this computer at all. Sakura could make out the pixelated image that was the background. They were right. Chouji likes Ino…


End file.
